


Hello

by thestoryofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofnarry/pseuds/thestoryofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with one word...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "Harry reflects on how he met Niall and fell in love on his wedding day. It all started 20 years ago. When Niall said Hello in Kindergarden."

Harry wouldn’t cry, he promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He’s a guy, and guys don’t cry on their wedding days, and the fact that he was gay didn’t change anything. But he was the happiest guy right now, why? Because Harry was marrying the most beautiful man in the whole world. He remembered how he met the love of his life. Small, shy and at that time, a brunette.

Unlike his older brother Liam, Harry had inherited his father’s charming looks: luscious curls, piercing green eyes, and two beautiful dimples that appeared every time he smiled (Liam was as equally charming but had inherited his mothers brown eyes). Everyone loved him, teachers, parents and even the lady at the sidewalk who helped the kids cross every morning.

At the middle of the semester, the school enrolled into a foreign-exchange student committee, and allowed one student from each grade to transfer to Harry’s school. To Harry’s surprise, a boy moved in his class. Small, with brown ruffled hair, and with the most beautiful eyes he ever saw; blue with a hint of green. But the boy, (he learned his name was Niall Horan when the teacher introduced him to the class), wouldn’t talk at all. For 2 weeks Niall was as silent as a tone, and all Harry wanted to know was why. So he took it upon himself to make Niall talk.

“Hi my name is Harry” he said during lunch time; all the other kids were playing, and Harry was glad he could see the boys’ eyes up close.

“You know, you’ve got really nice eyes” Harry admitted, and Niall just smiled, which Harry took as an invitation to sit next to him.

“You should talk more. Everyone here will like you, we’re nice people, I promise.” Harry turned to see Niall looking down at his hands nervously, and Harry knew he was close to cracking.

“My dad says that people should always be nice to everyone, because they may end up being very important people to you.” Harry said, but Niall still wouldn’t talk, which made Harry very sad. He wanted the boy to be part of his friends, but he didn’t know what else to do. He stood up, and was about to leave when he heard the most adorable, funny voice ever.

“Yo dads a smert man. I dint know me ol’man. Left me mom when I was twe.” Harry spun around, eyes glistening with excitement.

“You talk funny!!!” He blurted out. Niall felt the tears in his eyes, he knew talking was a bad ideas. He was about to storm off when Harry continued. “It’s because you’re Irish right?! My dad took me and Liam to Dublin last summer! It’s so nice over there! And people talk funny just like you! My dad said it’s called an accel? No, an accent!! I wish I had an Irish accent like you Niall.” Niall smiled and hugged Harry. “So, you’re nat gunna mek fun of me cus om me accent?” he asked. Harry hugged him back and shook his head. “Of course not! I think it’s cute” Niall laughed, and looked nervously at Harry.

“Would you be my friend Harry?”

I love to see you walk into the room, body shinning lighting up the place.

And when you talk, everybody stops cus they know you know just what to say.

Niall and Harry were inseparable then. Throughout elementary, the two had every class together, and the teachers loved them both [so naturally they had preference on their sitting arrangements]. When they were 14, and in the process of entering eighth grade, Harry opened up to Niall about his sexuality.

“Niall, I think I like boys.” The boys were on their sleeping bags on the floor, and they couldn’t sleep.

“What do you mean?” Niall just asked.

“I don’t know. I think girls are pretty, but that’s about it, I don’t think of them like girlfriends.”

“But I thought you were with Cara?” The blonde said, and Harry sighed.

“Yeah, but that’s the problem. When I was with her, it was just like if we were friends, kissing her just felt forced. Sometimes I look at guys and think, wow, he’s handsome.”

“That’s cool mate. It doesn’t matter who or what you like. Heck, I promise I’ll still be your best man if you marry a damn cow!” Harry positioned himself on his elbows and looked at his best mate straight in the eye.

“Thanks Nialler, I promise I’ll be your best man at your weeding too”

….

Unfortunately, not everyone was as relaxed as Niall on Harry’s sexuality. People began pushing Harry, shoving, tripping, and sometimes punching. People who once saw Harry with eyes filled with love and affection, now looked at him with hate and disgust. And Harry wouldn’t understand why; he was the same old Harold. The one who worked at the bakery to raise money for college, (thank god he wasn’t fired, but instead was told to not make-put with any boys in front of the shop. Harry who volunteered at he retirement home every Saturday, and he who sang at the church’s choir (he was kicked out of that, but the priest allowed him to come every Sunday to receive his own mass. The old man was just too fond of him to let him go.) Harry couldn’t help but remember that time, when he was shoved into the boys’ locker room in high school, and was almost beaten to death by a popular kid named Olly. Niall, who had found him in the locker room, was extremely pissed, and Harry later found out Niall was the cause of Olly’s bruises and black eye. No one bothered him after that.

And the way that you protect your friends.

Baby, I respect you for that.

And Harry began to remember how Niall was always there for him. He was there when Harry went on his first date with Nick, to warn him that if he did anything then he would be found dead inside a bag in the ocean (Niall had a very vivid imagination). He was there when Nick broke up with Harry, and held him ‘till he cried, (and even bought him pizza and other junk food). Niall was the only one to stick by him when Harry’s father died, and Harry entered a stage of violence.

Harry remembered their first kiss, at their high school prom. Harry had been stood up, and Niall ditched his date (a beautiful girl who he had been courting for months) to accompany his best mate.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this you know?” Harry said as he slow danced with Niall. “We were supposed to dance all night. I wanted to be able to say, I got kissed at prom, you know?” Niall nodded and held his friend closer, when he got a brilliant idea.

“Maybe I can help you with that mate?” The blonde reached up and kissed the taller boy softly; one of his hands gripped Harry’s curls, and kept to boys face close to his.

“There. You’ve been officially kissed at prom”

You’re my fire when I’m cold

It was then when Harry realized that Niall was his one true love. At 18, the boys were finally together, and everything was perfect. They kissed, they hugged. They were a walking Juxtaposition; so different, but so alike. Passionate, altruistic, and caring; two souls tied together with a body’s craving.

So, they were now getting married, hand in hand, lips brushing lips. Niall held Harry as they danced at their wedding; to the same song they danced to when they shared their first kiss.

“You know what the only thing I regret, Harry?” Niall said. Harry shook his head, and brought his lips to his husband, and brushed them softly.

Husband. Husband.

Harry decided he liked the sound of that.

“That I didn’t get to be your best man at your wedding” They both laughed, and shared intimate kisses again, even though they knew everyone at their wedding reception was staring.

“Well, at least you were my main man. Forever, baby” Harry said.

Both boys couldn’t be more in love. Harry, had millions of people to thank, but more importantly, a word. Not just a word; the word. Because everything had happened, when he said hello.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding night...

Harry’s POV:

The wedding was amazing. Niall and I danced all night, said hi to everyone there (including those we really didn’t know at all), and enjoyed the food. Well mostly Niall enjoyed the food; he even ditched me once to eat. Overall, it was my dream wedding, with my dream guy.

“Are you getting tired love?” I asked Niall. I had seen him yawn a while back. His collar was now unbuttoned, and his tie was untied and just loosely hanging around his neck.

“Just a bit. I think I’m going to sit down for a while, I want my energy for later” he said as he walked off, but not before giving me a wink and a heart stopping smile.

Me and Niall had done plenty of “stuff” during our relationship. Kisses, cuddles, make-outs, even the occasional blow-job, but we had never done this. I mean I had, with my wanker of a boyfriend Nick, but Niall hadn’t. For us, this wasn’t just going to be our honeymoon, but also the last step we had to being completely connected with each other.

We continued to hang around for another 30 minutes, until it was finally time to go. We said goodbye to our parents, close friends, and even got a last minute present from my brother Liam and his girlfriend.

“What is this Li?” I asked as Liam gave me a sealed envelope.

“Something you’re going to need. Don’t open it ‘till you guys are alone” he winked and began walking away. He was completely drunk, I could tell.

“What is it babe?” Niall asked quietly, and interlaced his hand with me. I looked down to see his beautiful face peering up at me; eyes scrunched up in confusion.

“I don’t know, he said to open it when we were alone” He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, and lifted his head so he kissed me gently. I grabbed his head and pushed him closer to me, wanting, needing to feel him closer to me.

“We have to get out of here” I nodded and began walking to our honeymoon location. You see, Niall and I wanted to get married on an island, so that not only we would get to discover a beautiful place, but also our guest. Of course, we had rented our cabin far, far away from the reception, so we were okay.

We walked hand in hand, and I began to feel nervous for the second time that day. This my husband, the guy I love and adore, and I’m about to make love to him, or him to me? We hadn’t figured that out yet.

We reached our cabin after a good 15 minute walk, [make that 20 minutes because Niall couldn’t help but sneak kisses in between our walk, and who am I to refuse my too-willing husband], and entered. The sight was absolutely breath taking, but even more, what it caused my husband. Niall stood there, taking in the beauty of the scene. The cabin resembled a vintage design, but the bed, oh the bed, had petals plastered all over it, creating three simple words “i love you”.

“It’s beautiful Harry” he said and took my hand. I instantly pulled him closer and looked into his eyes. Those sea-like beautiful blue orbs that illuminated every single part of me. Those that sent chills down my spine, and those that were now staring at me with love, wonder, lust.

“I love you, have I told you that?” I said, my voice sounding husky and urgent.

“Yes, actually, you’ve told me that 43 times today, and counting”

“Make that 44” Niall laughed and kissed me softly, enjoying the moment, after all, we had all but a lifetime.

Niall laid us down on the bed, so he was on top. He began to unbutton my shirt, but never dared to detach our lips. My heart was thumping out of my chest, and I swear, seeing him, like this :breathless and anxious was enough to make me finish.

After a few more kisses, and more clothes on the floor, both of us stood completely naked, and ready.

“Harry, I want you to make love to me” Niall whispered in my ear. I couldn’t help but freeze, he wanted me to make love to him.

“Are you sure? What if I hurt you Nialler?” He laughed and kissed me roughly, and with a sudden strength flipped us over so he was straddling me.

“You won’t.” Our eyes locked, and my heart leaped out of my chest. He was amazing, and I couldn’t believe he was mine.

“I love you” I grabbed his lips and began kissing him like my life depended on him, and to be honest, it did.

We grinder our hips together, causing and unbelievably amazing friction. But I needed more -we needed more.

“I’m gonna need to prep you okay baby?”

He nodded and kissed me again. I left him and looked through the bags we were carrying, hoping to find what I was looking for.

“Are you looking for this?” I turned around, and Niall had opened the envelope Liam gave me, which contained a bottle of lube and about 2 hand-fulls of condoms.

“Trust Liam to give us this!” I said, and began opening the bottle of lube and placing a small amount on my fingers.

“This is gonna hurt a bit baby” I began to insert my finger into his opening, while Niall was a withering mess under me. He moaned, bit, and kissed me uncontrollably, and it wasn’t long before he was ready for me.

“I love you Niall, I love you so damn much” I placed myself at his entrance and pushed in. It was like heaven, he was warm and tight, and I couldn’t help but get lost in the euphoric sensations.

It was slow, passionate, the tension between us sent chills all over our bodies. We set up a steady rhythm, but when I tried to kiss him, I couldn’t; the tension was to beautiful to be broken. Lips brushing against each other, bodies filled with sweat, we were finally connected. And I realized, that I was finally thrown into a world where only Niall existed. Not that I wasn’t in love with him before, but I finally understood how to love him. I wanted to remember him like this, face flushed, eyes closed, mouth agape in pleasure. I wanted to memorize every single weak spot he had, and kiss them all. I wanted to touch him, to feel every single part of his body. I wanted to ignite sensations in him that he never thought possible, I wanted every single moment to be perfect for him.

Like this, bodies intertwined, breathless, craving each others desires. And at the moment of climax, I realized just how much Niall was my everything.

“That was amazing Harry” he said. The pink in his lips showed with how much passion we had kissed. His low pants showed how satisfied he was.

“I love you Harry” Niall kissed me one last time before nuzzling into my neck, and drifting off to satisfied sleep.


End file.
